Weddings, Phantoms, and Men in Tights
by Chunk127
Summary: 3 one shots dealing with Clark and Buffy's Life post a Strange Meeting Place.
1. Weddings

Chloe came in to the loft full head of steam. She gets that this is probably one of the worst days of Clark's life but that's no excuse to leave her locked up in Lex's wine cellar for an hour when she called. She looks around the loft for a couple minutes but Clark's not here. No, he is not hiding in the fortress like a child. Chloe pulls the book out and finds the octagonal key. No he's not in the fortress. Well where is he it's not like Clark Kent has this great social life out there. Maybe he's getting dressed in the house. Chloe enters the house and sees a Met U. course catalog for the fall. Clark is going back to school? Being the ever ready boyscout he got 2 books just to make sure. Must be why she has seen so little of him this week. She sees Shelby come down the stairs and goes to pet the dog.

"Shelby how's my favorite…" The dog runs right past the intrepid reporter and through the now open door she opened. "Blond" Chloe finished.

Chloe heard running water and realized Clark was in the shower. For an hour, maybe he really is the marathon shower man like Lois claims. Chloe goes up and opens the door barging in. "You have superhearing you can't pick up your phone."

"Chloe have you ever heard of knocking?" Clark asked from behind the curtain.

Chloe just smiled. "You got a full view a couple weeks ago turn about is fair play."

"All I got was bones." Clark replied. "So what do you want?"

"I called earlier where were you?" Chloe asked wanting to know where Clark was while she was suffering from early signs of frostbite.

Clark was trying to come up with something but nothing came out. Chloe was tapping her foot waiting for an answer. She looked at his shadow and realized something. Since when does Clark have 3 legs? "Clark…are you in a co ed situation."

At this the shower curtain opens from the other side and a petite blond sticks her head out. "He is."

Chloe is currently trying to get words to form sentences. Why is it always her? Why is she the one that sees Lana running out the farm half naked? Why does she have to see hypno hooker in a towel? Why did she have to see the beginning of the Lex and Lana experiment? And now why does she have to catch Clark Kent in the shower with another woman. "I'll be downstairs." Chloe bolted out of the door at top speed.

Clark just smiled. "I think you scared her away Buffy."

Buffy just laughed if only. "Demons are easy scaring away friends and family that's the challenge. Guess it's time to meet one of your friends."

Clark gets out and turns to her. "How long have we been in there?"

Buffy stared at Clark and was in thought. "We really need a clock between slayer stamina and infinite stamina we keep losing track of time."

Clark nodded in agreement not that he wasn't enjoying it. "I'll go buy you a couple minutes." In a blur Clark was fully dressed and heading downstairs.

* * *

><p>Once downstairs Chloe started feeling up Clark his neck his arms it was quickly becoming a search that Clark backed out of.<p>

"Chloe you are about to violate friends territory in a very big way."

"Just making sure you're not taking a walk down the ruby red road." Chloe defended herself.

Clark just pointed at his clothes. "When has Kal ever dressed in plaid?"

Chloe put her hands up point made. "Ok so if it's not red kryptonite and if it was silver K you'd be afraid that she would stab you with a kryptonite shank in the shower. Oh great you're hypnotized again."

Clark was in shock. "Or I met a girl I can trust and she trusts me!"

Chloe looked at Clark with concern. "I know you well enough to know when you're being manipulated considering you know her a week at best."

"I am not manipulating Clark." Buffy says coming down the stairs. "And we've known each other a little over a year and a half now."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Not likely considering a year and a half ago Cl…What is your name?"

"Buffy Summers"

Chloe felt all the color fade off her face. "S-so you're the girl he and u-up in."

Buffy just nodded. "Yep that would be me."

"I think I need to sit down and maybe breathe a little." Chloe quipped sitting on the couch. At least she hopes she landed on the couch. Clark is the only guy she knows that can meet a girl in heaven find her on earth and convince her to move to Smallville.

Chloe finally got the ability to breathe back and asked. "So do you live in Smallville now?"

Buffy shook her head no. "This guy Giles he is like a father to me he set it up so I'd live in a penthouse in Metropolis."

"I didn't see your car outside?" Chloe wondered being the reporter.

"What's your name?" Buffy asked.

"Chloe Sullivan"

"Then you know how I got here Chloe." Buffy said.

Chloe smirked. "The Clark Kent express."

Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled. She wishes she could take Clark's head off considering she might have freezer burn on her legs but she looks in Clark's eyes and sees legitimate happiness in them when he's with Buffy which isn't surprising since Clark told her everything in heaven according to him and she accepted him. In fact she hasn't seen Clark this happy since his dad was still alive. Chloe looks down at the course catalogs. "So you're both going to Met U?"

Clark nodded. "In the fall assuming Jor El doesn't do anything."

Chloe looked at him. "And the farm?"

"I'm still planning to work the farm." Clark assures her. "Superspeed"

Chloe just nods. "So what are you both going to major in?"

"Appraising antiques I'm sure there's a fancier name for it." Buffy answered it seems interesting and it will give her a reason for the medieval arsenal at her penthouse.

Clark took a minute he wants to say it but as soon as he does Chloe owns him. "Journalism"

Chloe raised her arms in victory. "Yes I knew I got you hooked."

Clark just smiled. "Yes you got me hooked so what can I do for you today?"

Chloe just decides to let it drop with all the crap dropped on Clark recently he deserves a bit of happiness. "Nothing just checking in on you haven't seen you in a week. Hey how about the three of us go to the Talon."

Clark just looked at her. "Don't you have to be at ground zero for the festivities?"

Chloe just glared at Clark and shrugged. "I can blow that off for another hour." She really doesn't want to help Lana marry Lex. How are you supposed to be peppy for a wedding when the groom experimented on you?

Buffy turned to Clark. "Can you get me my coat? I kinda left it at the apartment." Since Clark produces extra heat she never wears coats all that much when she goes out with him. Not to mention it's a welcome change in bed. Buffy is used to freezing her butt off because vampires take her body heat. Clark however warmed her up.

Clark heads to her penthouse apartment and Buffy turns to Chloe. "Let's hear it."

Chloe just smiled. "Thank you"

Buffy was expecting to get yelled at not thanked this has been a bizarre day. "For what?"

"For the first time in a long time it feels like I have my friend back." Chloe explained. "He took his dad's death so hard this is the first sign that I've seen that he is actually moving past it."

Buffy just shrugs. "You're welcome."

Clark comes back with a jacket in hand for Buffy. He looks at the two they girl talked he just knows. "So what did I miss?"

Chloe just shrugs. "Nothing worth mentioning. Come on let's go to the Talon."

* * *

><p>At the Talon Clark gets the three coffee and sits down seeing Chloe give Buffy the third degree. Buffy just smiles at the questions Clark already told her what Chloe was like and besides its like Clark has his own Willow.<p>

Chloe was trying to wrap her head around what happened in Sunnydale. The official story was there was a sinkhole that swallowed the town. Clark, Giles, and Willow all had a collective laugh at this. That was the cover story the scoobies tried to use to get rid of Clark. Chloe sat there just smiling hearing everything Clark did to help.

Chloe rolled her eyes when her phone went off. "Yeah, Lana sorry I got kind of distracted." Buffy just smirks that's an understatement if she ever heard one. "Yeah I'm on my way back right now Lana just helping Clark out with something." Chloe hung up her phone and saw the look Clark gave her. "What?"

"Did you have to throw me under the bus?" Clark asked.

Chloe just shrugged her shoulders. "Get over it besides you have no idea how big a tongue lashing Buffy saved you from." Chloe can't believe this turn of events. She honestly believed Clark was still in love with Lana all this time. Seeing him with Buffy finally at peace she sees she was wrong. "Hey Buffy why don't you come to the wedding?"

Buffy almost spat out her coffee. "What?"

Clark wasn't amused either. "I already RSVP'd for just one Chloe." Clark did so before all this he was hoping that if they saw him at the wedding Lex would just stop all the irritating gloating. Now he was planning to blow it off much better way to spend the night.

Chloe knows that but being part of the bridal shower she also knows this. "Yeah but Lex being the scum of the planet wrote you down for two to make sure you had an empty space to drive the point home that he won."

Clark shrugged taking the current girlfriend to your ex's wedding. He wouldn't mind having a whole night with Buffy anyway he can get it but he's afraid it will be awkward for her. "It's not my choice."

Buffy looked to Clark and saw nothing but support from him he'll back whatever choice she makes. Buffy makes a choice. "Yeah I'll go."

Chloe smiled she'll have more people to talk to so she's glad for that. "Well there you have it." She turns to Clark. "Borrowing your truck I'll leave it at the farm."

Clark looked at Buffy. "Kind of amazed you agreed."

Buffy shrugged. "Gives me an opportunity to shop for shoes." It also lets her keep Clark busy tonight so he's not bored out of his skull for hours on end.

Clark had a smirk on his face. "No, I mean I'm surprised you accepted because it means my mother is going to want to meet you tonight."

Buffy gulped at that. "Oh my god, I didn't even think about that. What the hell am I going to say to her?"

"Hi I'm Buffy Summers." Clark deadpans. "Haven't you met parents before?"

"No!" Buffy answers honestly. "Riley's were in Iowa and Spike and Angel ate theirs. What if she hates me? What if she thinks I'm too short?"

Clark smiled at Buffy's rant. "Or she'll meet you, like you, and that will be it. Come on she's going with Lionel Luthor. If that's not seeing the best in everyone I don't know what is."

Buffy just cracked up at that. "Good point, let's go get ready for a wedding."

* * *

><p>Clark looked over at Buffy in her blue dress. He can't believe how beautiful she looks and how fast she was able to get ready. Clark starts looking for his mother knowing his seat is right next to hers. Even with Buffy here Clark was right this wedding was going to suck. It's not because Lana was getting married. What Clark had for Lana well Clark doesn't even know what he had with Lana. He knows it wasn't love it was just want and lies that led to the end. Maybe he just doesn't want Lana marrying that psychopath as a friend. But he already played the don't do it as a friend card and Lana ignored it. All he can do now is watch and hope she knows what she's doing. Clark noticed Martha with Nell and Lionel.<p>

Lana entered the chapel in a huff. She thought today would be the day she learned Clark's secret. She had the perfect trap set up and everything. Lock Chloe in the wine cellar and wait for Clark to do his hero thing so she can see what he really is. Lana looked in and saw a sight she would rather do without. Clark was already here so he must have known the wine cellar was a trap. Even worse he was here with someone. A pathetic tiny little blond that is talking with Chloe. Lana decides to go get ready for the wedding, part of her almost feels sorry for the blond girl with the lies Clark must be telling her.

Martha was surprised to see Clark here. Even more surprised that he came here with a date. She figured Clark would stay home today not having any particular interest in Lex Luthor's wedding. Clark hugs her bright side is he's not the only Kent stuck here. Martha breaks the hug she knows she and Jonathon did a good job raising Clark but she's still his mother and she's still curious about the girl he brought with him.

Clark sees the look and knows he can't put this off any longer. "Mom I'd like you to meet someone."

Buffy realized it was time and she's wondering why she is so nervous. She just got done beating the equivalent of Satan last week. With all the bringers smushed under Sunnydale it will be a while before the first pulls itself together. So why is she nervous about meeting one woman?

Martha looks at her and can easily tell that she is nervous. "Are you alright?"

Buffy nods realizing that she's just another person. "Yeah it's just this is new for me. I never did a meet the parents before."

Martha just smiles. "Well I'm Martha Kent and this is Lionel Luthor."

Buffy is at ease and introduces herself. "Buffy Summers"

Martha instantly had a look of concern. "Were you in Tri Psi?" Even though he's fully grown she still worries about Clark.

Buffy shakes her head no. "What's a Tri Psi?"

"The vampire sorority" Clark fills her in looking guilty. "Their leader's name was Buffy Saunders."

Buffy was shocked how he could leave that part out he is so going to pay for that tonight. Later though not around his mother. "Not a vampire not meteor infected just a girl."

Martha smiled "So how long have you and Clark been seeing each other?" Martha knew Clark was seeing someone with how often he was out it's nice to finally have a face after a week.

Buffy shrugged and turned to Clark who had the same look what were they going to say to her?

Buffy started with as much of the truth she was comfortable with giving. "We've been seeing each other for about a week we've known each other for a year and a half."

Martha turned to Clark "Why did it take so long to introduce us?"

"I was nervous." Buffy admitted "I wanted you to like me."

Martha just smiled she already likes her. "Clark has been happier this week than he has been for over a year and I know that's because of you thank you."

"And I got him to go back to school." Buffy added.

Clark winced he didn't tell her that yet. "Surprise! I was going to tell you this week but I kept getting Lionel and assistants on the phone."

Martha had a wide smile on her face. She was so disappointed when Clark dropped out of school but she didn't want to confront him on it because they had just lost Jonathon. Martha just hugs him relieved to have some good news today.

"Congratulations son." Lionel added.

Clark just nodded. He's still not used to compliments from Lionel he's waiting to see where Lionel will put the knife. Chloe chases Buffy off the alter and Lionel turns to Clark.

"Would you like to be the best man?" Lionel offered his position in sarcasm.

"Been there done that...twice." Clark replied as they all took their places.

* * *

><p>The wedding was beautiful. The ceremony was beautiful not the actual wedding. Although the Luthors pretty much own Smallville and Metropolis so that should be expected. Lana was upset she was expecting Clark to stand up during the does anyone object part but he just sat there no problem what so ever with what she was doing.<p>

Outside the reception Clark, Chloe, Buffy, and Jimmy are enjoying a bottle. Clark and Chloe are a little under legal but it's a wedding and considering Lana was thick headed enough to actually go through with it they needed a frigging drink. Even if one of them can't get drunk.

Chloe looked over at her boyfriend. "So how did you score an invite to the festivities?"

Jimmy just smiled he's only here on the off chance that he can dance with Chloe. "The prince of darkness needed wedding pictures and I needed $300. So who's the girl CK?"

Clark just smiled. "Jimmy Olsen, Buffy Summers."

The slayer and the photographer shook hands as the drinks pour. Jimmy knows it's petty but he's actually relieved Clark found someone. He was so worried that Chloe would abandon him when Clark finally opened his eyes and realized the wonderful person Chloe is. Looking at the looks Clark and Buffy give each other it's like him and Chloe aren't even here.

The drinks are poured and everyone is set to toast until Chloe realizes. "Guys what are we toasting to?" She's not toasting the 'happy' couple that's for sure.

Buffy was the first to come up with something. "To cookie dough"

Jimmy and Chloe just had matching looks of confusion; Even Clark was startled and not sure how to react.

Buffy sees the confused masses. "What, none of us are cookie us. We're not done becoming whoever the hell it is we're going to be. And when it comes we'll be done we'll be cookie us."

Jimmy caught on. "So we're toasting to our future?"

"Well yeah if you want to get all literal on it." Buffy said. It was nice seeing someone understand the reference she should have known it was a waste of time explaining food references to a vampire.

Clark just raised his glass. "To cookie dough"

Everyone else raised theirs. "To cookie dough"

* * *

><p>Chloe and Jimmy went to dance and Clark's mother pulled him away for a moment wanting to know more details about him going back to school and how much Buffy knows. Buffy's left wondering how she ended up alone here. She's not alone for long however as Lana steps out to talk to her. Buffy looks her over knowing this is Lana and although she'd need Willow or Xander for an official rating on how hot she is there is something about her. From the other end Lana looks over Buffy and just can't see what Clark sees in this tiny blond girl. It can't be the blond thing he would have just stolen Chloe from Jimmy. The poor girl, Lana almost feels sorry for her considering that Clark is probably up to his lying like crazy stage by now.<p>

Lana walks over to her. "Hi, I'm Lana Lang."

Buffy shakes her hand. "Buffy Summers" She's officially getting sick of this wedding she has to keep introducing herself.

"So are you and Clark dating?" Lana asks Buffy hoping to have her suspicions confirmed.

Buffy nods. "Yes we are."

"Just a little friendly warning expect to be hurt." Lana warned.

Buffy know Clark has enemies but she's curious. "What do you mean?"

"Clark lies." She says shortly. "He doesn't trust anyone even you."

Buffy just fights off a smile she already knew that from talking in heaven Clarkwas shy about his secret. "He trusts me." Buffy says for certain knowing she was the only one who Clark willingly told his secret to of his own free will in heaven.

Lana just smiled. "I see he's already pulled the wool over your eyes."

Buffy just laughed into her drink. "Wow, can you say bitter ex-girlfriend much. Kind of sad considering you're a married woman now. Keep bad mouthing Clark and I will hurt you."

Lana glared at her and Buffy gave her a stronger one causing Lana to back down and reply. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Clark walks out and sees Lana storm right past him in a huff.

Clark turns to Buffy and sees she's trying to calm down a bit. "What was that about?"

"Nothing important just confirming me and Lana won't be BFFs." Buffy tells him. "What did you ever see in her?"

Clark just shrugged. "I fell in love with the idea of her. Beautiful wife, nice house, 2.4 kids."

Buffy just realized it from her own desires. "You wanted a normal life."

Clark nods. "Now she hates me I kept it going too long. Part of me wonders if I did this." He says referring to the wedding and pushing her to Lex.

Buffy shakes her head no. "No Clark you didn't. She chose to marry Lex even after everything he did to the two of you. Just like she chose to believe his lies. At the end of the day this is Lana's choice understand."

Clark smiled. "I understand. Do you want to go this is like the saddest wedding ever?"

Buffy couldn't argue with the saddest wedding part. An unhappy maid of honor till Jimmy showed up. Lionel just looked at Lex with disapproval. But there is one thing Buffy wants to do. She grabs Clark by the arm and pulls him to the dance floor.

Clark realizes what she's up to. "Buffy I don't dance. Less people will get hurt by you driving in rush hour."

Buffy playfully rolls her eyes not amused. "Come on Clark one slow dance won't end the world."

The two get on the dance floor for the next slow song followed by Jimmy and Chloe. Buffy rest her head and leans into Clark enjoying being this close to him. After Lana Clark doubted he would ever be this close to anyone again. But being with Buffy someone who knows what it's like to be isolated because you're different. He knows he's not alone anymore. He feels like he's floating with her in his arms. And when Chloe rapidly pulls him down it ends up they were.

* * *

><p>Up Next: The Scoobies come to Smallville in Phantoms.<p> 


	2. Phantoms

Buffy sat in the Kent farm a nervous wreck. Clark was out there fighting some phantom which admittedly he said he fought some before but according to Lionel this was some sort of Super Phantom. Buffy wanted to help but a Martian of all things said she would be a weakness since the phantom can easily invade any human host. Then to top off the fun Chloe 'died' sort of. Buffy got a call from Clark and he asked her to watch Chloe at the hospital in case Lex pulls something. Naturally with their rotten luck Chloe flat lined and was taken to the morgue. Buffy snuck in so Lex could not dismember her body. To her surprise Chloe's slab started shaking and Buffy pulled her out. Chloe got dressed and ordered Buffy to leave her alone. Buffy knows she would want to be alone after something like that so she let her be and went back to the farm. To her relief Clark came through that door and she ran right to him and leaped into his arms.

Clark easily caught her. "OK missed you too Buffy."

Clark puts her down but still has his arms wrapped around her.

Buffy just smiles in relief. "Tell me you kicked that phantom's butt, or used that crystal brought to you today by the letter S I'm not picky."

Clark just smiled. "I can safely say I got rid of that other me."

The two kiss and Buffy can instantly tell something's wrong. Clark was always gentle this guy's kiss was rough. Oh no that Phantom must have gotten inside Clark. Slaying her boyfriend definitely not something she wanted to do again after…Angel…and Spike. Buffy breaks the kiss and nudges Clark back a bit.

"Why don't you go take a shower? No offense but you're kind of ripe and I want to give the hero his special reward." She says in a sultry voice.

'Clark' blurs upstairs and Buffy instantly hears running water. She goes to the kitchen sink goes under it and pulls out a long lead box. Clark had Lionel sneak it off an abandoned project and give it to her if he ever went on a red K bender. Buffy opened the lead box she trusted Clark so much she never really asked what was in it. To her surprise something that would just scream her in the situation. A stake made entirely out of kryptonite.

Buffy just smiles lightly only Clark could think of this. "For the slayer who has everything" Buffy bends the box around making a makeshift lead case for the stake. She doesn't want the phantom knowing that she's packing until it was too late.

* * *

><p>Buffy went up to Clark's room and whatever he was now is ready for her. Buffy straddled 'Clark' and started tying up his arms to the bed.<p>

'Clark' smirked. "You do realize these won't really do anything."

Buffy kissed the side of his neck moving up nibbling on his ear and whispered. "Humor me."

'Clark' stuck his hand up and Buffy tied it to the other side. Seeing that she'll likely never get a better chance she pulls out her stake and shoves it into Clark's chest. The stake glows for a couple seconds before it turns clear.

The phantom just smiled and easily broke the ropes of course. "You know I gotta give you credit. Lois had traces and considering how far I went with Lana she definitely didn't figure it out."

Buffy's face paled unwanted visual. She swung but Bizarro caught her hand and threw her out the window inadvertently letting sunlight in and weakening him. Buffy landed in the real Clark's arms. Buffy didn't even say hello. "The phantom's in the…" They see Bizarro fly out over head. "Never mind"

Clark put Buffy down. "Are you OK?"

Buffy just nods. "I need a new stake. Don't woosh yet I need to know what he is."

Clark just shrugs he doesn't even fully know. "He's some sort of experiment he's like the direct opposite of me he's powered by kryptonite but sunlight weakens him."

Buffy grabs him before he takes off. "Once again no woosh we're fighting this guy together my enemies are your enemies and likewise for yours. Now come on we need to make a phone call."

* * *

><p>Bizarro has knocked out Lex. He tried to be a hero and kept him from the kryptonite ugh. He hears a woosh and Clark comes in and puts him in a full nelson. Bizarro was confused is he really doing this.<p>

"This is your big gun Clark, a full nelson?"

Bizarro just laughs as Buffy comes in and throws a bag of glitter and crushed herbs over the two kryptonians dousing them both. Buff just pulls out her phone. "It's for you."

"Nisi vox of sol solis imbibo esculentus apricus letifico." Willow says over the phone.

Bizarro feels Clark's strength intensify while he feels immediately weaker. Clark holds on and Willow's solar spell makes a mini sun that crumbles Bizarro into green dust.

Buffy just smiles her job's done but she sees Clark is really upset. "Clark what is it?"

Clark just shrugged. "I just hate killing it never feels right."

Buffy just hugged him. "I forget how much of an optimist you are."

Clark just hugged her back. "I just felt bad for the thing. And that I helped do it to him."

Buffy shrugged. "I do too a little bit with what you told me. But he didn't have to stay in those bodies till they went bad he could have jumped from person to person. He didn't have to kill all those people once he got your body but he did. We stopped him and saved all his future victims. Besides you don't look down at me with all the things I've destroyed over the years."

Clark shook his head no. "You're a good person you know that. You saved the world god knows how many times."

"Then stop doubting yourself." Buffy ordered. "You just saved it today."

"I love you." Clark replied not sure where that came from but not caring.

Buffy eyes shot out. "What did you just say?"

"I love you." Clark repeated himself. "I don't know if I ever said it in heaven or Sunnydale or since you got here but I love you Buffy Summers."

Buffy smiled and practically pounced on him. "I love you too." The two share a deep kiss and Buffy drops down and starts pulling at Clark's arm.

"Where are we going?" Clark asked.

"My place" Buffy answered. "I need an able bodied kryptonian to rip all my clothes off."

Clark just follows her. "Work, work, work"

* * *

><p><strong>6 Months Later<strong>

Clark and Buffy are enjoying a little quiet time in bed wrapped in each other's arms. Both are living separate lives but they're still together. Clark is enjoying Journalism though he wonders how Chloe keeps her job at the Planet and does this and his favors. She got him a job there in the basement. Buffy made a call to Giles and using the New Council's pull they even got Lois a job there. Clark knows Lois earned it. He can't count how many times she had Lex in a vice grip but being the viper that he was slithered away untouched. He's just been getting worse since Lana dumped him and moved to Paris to start over after finding out she slept with a 'clone'. Buffy is getting new lessons in her weapons from the history they've been through. She loves her new life in Metropolis and she still works with the Scoobies on occasion. She's even talking to Willow over the phone today.

Clark looks at the time. "We overdid it again."

Buffy just shrugs as she breaks free to look at her clock. "Only by half an…4 hours."

Buffy just laughed. "So how is Kara adjusting to being an earth gal?"

Clark shrugged. "She's getting there. Think she's still mad at me for smashing her crystal though."

Buffy looked at him. "Clark you know what Zor El was capable of and whatever came out would not have been your mother. And Zor El would have been an encore of Zod and Dark Thursday."

Clark shrugged. "I know and thank you for stopping me from using it."

Buffy just nodded. "Stop your boyfriend, save the world its part of the gig."

At this the door opens and Xander walks in. "Greetings from merry old Scot…" He sees the two naked people and quickly covers his eyes. "Damn it Clark you should have let Caleb blind me."

Buffy eyes lit up in surprise. "Xander what the hell are you doing here?"

Xander turned around and spoke to the door. "Willow told you we were coming down today we have a problem."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "We got out signals mixed up I was expecting a phone call. So who's here?"

"Me, Will and Giles"

Buffy just put hands to her head. "Great the whole gang's all here. Go stall for time we'll be right down."

Buffy ran over but a blur whooshed past her and she was fully dressed. She turned around and saw Clark fully dressed straight down to jacket. How does he do that? She can focus on that later. Buffy runs some water through her face and Clark does the same. In moments they're ready to go back down. Clark and Buffy walk out of the bedroom and see Xander sitting down trying to stall Giles and Willow with a glowing smile.

Buffy comes down and instantly notices Willow. "What is she so happy about?"

The redhead instantly went for cover but Xander wouldn't have it. "Oh she has a date tonight."

Buffy just smiled happy for her friend. "Way to go Will. So who's the lucky girl?"

Willow smiled. "Her name is Maggie and she's a cop who pulled us over earlier. I thought she was cute so I asked her out."

"Oh I know her." Clark answered. "Don't tell her about your nightlife right away she might arrest you."

Giles was cleaning his glasses he loves seeing Buffy again but they're here on rather urgent business. "Can we focus as to why we're here please?"

Buffy nodded. "So what's up?"

Giles fixed his glasses and started explaining. "A slayer died last night. A mark was left on her shoulder far to big to be a vampire."

Buffy looked up this is the one thing she knows is part of the life but she hates it. "Who died?"

"Dana" Giles answered simply.

Buffy and Clark looked at him with faces of confusion. Buffy was the one to speak up. "Isn't that the slayer you sent me and Clark after in LA? And have a confrontation with Angel telling him we're not on the same side."

Giles nodded. "She disappeared from her room last night and reappeared this morning dead."

Buffy looked down she was the one that committed her to Belle Reeve in the first place. "You tried to warn me Clark. Guess I should have listened huh?" Buffy saw that Curtis Knox's work was actually helping people despite the man himself. She figured it was Dana's best shot to make a recovery.

Clark just looked at her with steel resolve. "This was not your fault OK." Clark said while looking through Dana's folder.

Buffy just smirked. "Then who's is it? Words are nice Clark but they're just…"

"Him" Clark said putting a picture of Dana's doctor down on the table he's seen him before. "Who is he?"

Willow looked at the picture. "Dr. Viktor Maddox he runs the place."

Ever since starting at Met U and the Planet Clark has been playing superhero. Buffy has even joined him on occasion with Oliver's leftovers while dressed in a red suit, yellow cloak, and mask. Oliver asked him to look into this guy before. Clark tracked him down to Fort Ryan but all he found was a bunch of dead bodies that all worked for Lex. Maddox moved the fights somewhere else. "I need to make a phone call."

* * *

><p>Kara came into Buffy's penthouse her life sucks. Jimmy and her broke up a month ago because he still loved Chloe. Also Kara knows he was a bad guy but Buffy and Kal took away her chance to meet her father one last time and try to save him. She's putting it squarely on Buffy's shoulders. She walks right into the place.<p>

"Kal do you even live in Smallville or do you just keep superspeeding to the planet and this place to scr." Kara sees all the strangers. "I-I mean driving here and there and moving in here to save on much needed…gasoline because gas prices these days they're so lo…I mean high."

Buffy just smiled she's half tempted to see how long Kara will keep this going. "They know about Clark Kara."

"Not entirely" Giles pointed out seeing Buffy knows the truth along with this Kara girl.

Xander is looking at Kara she is beautiful. He and Anya didn't last. She became an accountant for Queen Industries after Sunnydale fell wanting to get out of apocalypses caused by being near slayers. Last Xander heard she was dating someone a guy called Victor he believes. Kara just looks over to Xander and is kind of thankful Kal taught her to control her heat vision once Buffy smacked him down for treating her like a child. Xander just smiled and turned to Buffy.

"So Buff care to make introductions" Xander asked.

Buffy smiled. "Willow, Giles, Xander meet Kara Kent, Kara meet Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenburg, and Alexander Harris."

Kara turned to Buffy looking sad. "Do I have to stay away from this Lex too?"

Buffy just smiled. "No, and he prefers Xander."

Xander just smiles. "I don't hurt people."

Kara just smirked. "I very much doubt you could hurt me. I'm Clark's cousin."

Xander's face instantly paled. Amanda told him about the battle on the seal and how when Clark couldn't vaporize vampires anymore by staring at them he settled for punching their heads off. What would Clark do if he finds out Xander digs his cousin?

Kara notices Xander's face. "Relax I'm tougher then my cousin. Do you want to get something to eat I'm starving?"

Xander smiled. "Maybe after we figure this out."

Clark came out after his phone call with Oliver. "Maddox runs a gladiator club. He opens his labtop and types in the URL Ollie gave him over the phone."

Clark opens the webpage and it leads to a show called fight or die. Maddox comes out and introduces Dana as 'Loopy Lana' Buffy wonders if she should pun but decides against it. Her opponent was a giant bald man named Titan. Dana fought bravely but Titan was a force of nature decimating her and killing with a bone spike.

"Kal pause the tape." Kara ordered.

Clark pause the tape and both kryptonians saw it. Buffy spoke up. "We don't speak your mute language what is it?"

Clark turned to her. "Titan is a phantom."

Xander looked at it nodded. "Oh good he's a phantom…what's a phantom."

"You know that place I locked Caleb in." Clark asked.

The scoobies nodded.

"This Titan got out of it." Clark answered. "I let him out."

"By accident" Buffy quickly pointed out to stop Willow. "You had to do it to save the world."

Clark shrugged. "Well I'll go follow Maddox he'll lead me to Titan."

Buffy quickly grabbed him and pulled him into the kitchen.

Clark broke her grip. "Buffy what are you doing?"

"I want you to let me and Kara go after this Titan." Buffy said.

"Why?" Clark asked.

Buffy collected herself and started. "Because me and Kara need quality death time together and you need to talk to my friends. They already know you're more than human and I know they can handle it."

Clark looks at her and sees what she is up to. "You don't want to lie to your friends anymore."

Buffy nods her head. "I hate covering up. But I love you and that's part of the Clark package like vampires are part of the Buffy package. But I know they can handle it please just think about it."

Clark just kisses her real quick. "You and Kara should go."

Buffy nods and grabs Kara and the two head out the door.

* * *

><p>Clark walks in him and the three scoobies just stare at each other. Well at least the day won't be boring. Both didn't know how to get this part out and Giles just decided to be the one to start.<p>

"Clark we've heard a good deal about you over the phone from Buffy."

"All good I hope." Clark replied.

Giles nodded. "Well yes" Giles takes off his glasses. "Not that I buy it."

Clark was startled. "Excuse me?" He thought he got this past this in Sunnydale.

"Buffy has had her experiences with farmboys in the past. The last one left her broken hearted."

Clark glared at him as he stood up. "Riley couldn't stand the fact that Buffy was stronger than him and wasn't close to him and instead of being there for her when she was ready. He turned to random vampires to give him suckjobs who could have killed him if not worse. I don't think it's fair to condemn me for what he did."

Giles stared back at him. "Very well Kal that was the name Kara used for you. It's also the name of a criminal who ran wild in Metropolis a few years back with powers similar to yours."

Clark put his hands up. "Not my proudest moment as I've told Buffy who told me she did something similar running to LA."

Xander and Willow can't believe this. Giles researched him. Buffy is going to slay him. Then maybe slay them for bringing him with them.

Clark just stared at him. At worse he figures he can ask J'onn to undo the damage. "And since I'm betting you already researched me lets try this. I'm not a human I'm an alien."

Xander and Willow's jaws drop respectively and Giles mouth even drops a little. Clark quickly realizes they didn't know that and covers his head in his hands. He's thankful Lex never got him as angry as Giles. Well now it's the moment of truth can they handle it or not.

Giles looked at Clark. The alien bit didn't matter to him he has 50 people in his cell phone and only 12 of them are human. What mattered to him was the answer to this next question. "Does Buffy know about you?"

Clark calmed down and sat back down. "Buffy's known about me for about a half hour after I met her."

Xander was just confused. "Why would you tell her so fast and hold out on the rest of us." He's geeking out he knows an alien.

Clark shrugged. "We were in heaven didn't think I had anything left to lose. Any other questions?"

"What do you run off of its magic but it's not." Willow asked.

Clark just smiles. "The sun gives me my powers it charges all the cells in my bodies."

Willow nearly choked the sun. Dear god save for a supernova he is going to be here for a really long time. Spike and Faith are right Buffy just doesn't do normal despite how much she tries.

Once they get past Giles Papa Wolf moment towards Clark they just talk like civilized people with very…different lives.

* * *

><p>Kara and Buffy are coming back battered and beaten. Titan's dead but Buffy learned he could hit harder then Caleb could. Luckily Kara held her own maybe even better then Clark would have. Buffy guesses girls really do mature faster than boys like she teases Clark about. The two walk up and hear everyone laughing.<p>

Buffy just pouted. "I wonder what they're so cheery about."

Kara used her ears to pick up the conversation she turns to Buffy and asked. "I thought your last name was Summers?"

Kara looks at the slayer and is thankful she is not Clark. Buffy looked like she might explode. Why is he telling them that story! Buffy barges in and nearly knocks the doors off their hinges. "Clark Joseph Kent, why are you telling them that story."

Clark just shrugged. "It's funny."

Willow to Buffy's surprise supported Clark. "It is kind of funny Buff. Clark working with Mecha Spike to stop a vampire Buff it's like opposite day…if there was such a thing as opposite day."

Buffy just gave a sickening sweet smile to Clark. Two can play this game. She turns to Kara. "You want to hear what Clark did last year on Valentine's day."

The images of him and Lois started playing. Clark just looked up at Buffy. "I'll stop if you will."

"Deal"

Buffy ordered four pizzas for dinner that night. One for her, one for Clark, one for Kara, and one for the scoobies so they could each eat their fill and catch up with Buffy and tell her how Dawn is doing abroad. Soon enough they start leaving Kara and Xander go to a movie. While Willow went on her date with Maggie and Giles explored Metropolis until they are ready to go. Clark and Buffy just watch the stars at night.

"So did you tell them?" Buffy asks.

Clark nodded. "Giles seemed to already have a pretty good idea of who I was. He looked me up."

Buffy shot up. "He what! Oh I am going to hurt him in so many different ways and on so many different levels."

Clark realizes he shouldn't have said that and is currently trying to get Buffy to drop the idea of hurting her watcher. "Buffy its fine besides this whole day was like getting to meet the family."

Buffy just leans into him it's a cold day and he's a living furnace. "Thanks for going easy on my family."

Clark just smiles. "No problem, it's the least I could do considering you have to talk to Lois on a daily basis, but if Xander hurts Kara don't be surprised if he accidentally gets hit with a wrecking ball at his next construction job."

Buffy just giggles at the image that has put in her head. "Remind me to bring you with me when I meet Dawn's Boyfriend."

Clark just smiles. "OK what's his name?"

"Bart"

Clark just thinks on it for a second. 'Nah couldn't be' he hopes not anyway.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I hated that Anya died but I didn't see them doing anything after Sunnydale so I broke them up.

Up Next: When Clark, Chloe, and Kara go missing Buffy has to call in reinforcements to her surprise she gets Men in Tights.


	3. Men in Tights

Buffy sat up in a cold sweat. She looks around and sees she's in a hospital gown in Scotland. She comes down stairs and sees Xander who smiles wide and runs up and hugs her.

"Guys she's awake."

At this Willow came running down the steps followed by Dawn. Buffy appreciates the gesture as all three smother her but she's still human. "Guys even slayers need to breath."

They let go and Buffy feels relief as air refills her lungs. For about 2 seconds and then Giles crushes her. "OK I missed you all but how did I end up here?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Xander asked.

Buffy thought back. "I was attacked by Brainiac. He knocked me out."

Giles pulled off his glasses and cleaned them this wasn't going to be easy. "Brainiac as you call it did a lot more than attack you."

Buffy has a feeling she's not going to like this. "What did it do to me?"

Dawn spoke up. "It put you in a coma."

Buffy instantly felt everything tense up. "How long?"

"65 days 14 Hours 45 minutes" Willow answered. "But who's counting."

"And Clark?" Buffy had to ask he would have been here. In fact they'd probably have to throw him out.

Dawn just shrugged. "We called when you started improving but we didn't get an answer."

Buffy just turned to Willow. "Can you teleport me to Smallville?"

Xander just looked at her. "Buff"

Buffy just put her hands up. "No, knowing Clark he did something foolish to bring me back and is now paying for it and besides I feel like a million bucks. Willow please."

Willow just relented and half an hour later she was in Clark's loft. She sees Jimmy Olsen up high. Buffy climbs up the loft. "Jimmy what are you doing here?"

Jimmy was nervous but answered. "Buffy you're back done spending time with your family."

Buffy nodded. "So where's Clark?"

Jimmy was nervous she saw Buffy slap around Clark a couple times and he was a giant compared to him he really hopes she doesn't believe in killing the messenger. "I-it was all my fault. Buffy I really screwed up."

Buffy just put her hands on his shoulders trying to get him to calm down. "Jimmy calm down OK. Now start from the beginning."

Jimmy just nodded. "Clark was getting ready to go to Scotland my guess is he was going to see you. But I needed his help because Chloe got arrested."

Buffy's eyes shot up. "How did Chloe get arrested?"

"Her habitual hacking caught Uncle Sam's eye, so I-I kind of went to Lex for help, and now he's holding it over my head."

Buffy pushed him into the wall hard and held him up by his shirt. "You went to Lex Luthor for help what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look, I told him to get another lapdog. Then he just…he put her back on their most wanted list." Jimmy sighs. "She went from life support to life without parole in less than a day."

Buffy just looked at him. "That's what happens when you make a deal with the devil. Where's Lex now?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Look, I don't know. I tried to get in contact with him, but he's off jet-setting around the Arctic Circle. And I know it's not drilling oil, 'cause he's gone way out of his way to cover his tracks in the snow. I told Clark all this 2 hours ago and I haven't seen him since."

Buffy has a sinking feeling in her gut that Lex is going for the fortress. "Go home Jimmy I'll take from here."

"But I want to help." Jimmy objected.

Buffy just glared at him. "You've done enough."

When Jimmy leaves Buffy grabs a book from the loft and finds no key. Clark is at the fortress. Buffy hops in his truck and takes off. The drive to the cave was far beyond reckless even by Buffy's standard that was bad driving. She ran into the cave and went into the alter and saw the key. She pulled it out and pushed it back in. Nothing, she tried it 5 more times but the result was always the same, the portal was dead. Luckily for her Clark had a plan for something like this.

* * *

><p>She made a quick stop at the Kent farm for Clark's journal and his laptop so she can catch up on what she missed for the last two months. She drove to Metropolis trying to get in touch with Kara on her phone but there's no answer what hell happened these last two months. She made it to the place Clark told her to go if he and Chloe ever went missing at the same time. She went up the elevator and went to the computer. She went onto the website Clark told her to go to Artemis Global consortium and types up the email.<p>

'Boyscout and Watchtower MIA'

Buffy sat down and went to work on Clark's lap top ordinarily using you own name as a password would be lazy. Using you alien name however is pretty funny since that's what they'll likely be looking for. Buffy went to work and caught up on the last two months. Apparently they haven't been kind to Clark. Lionel Luthor was killed by Lex. Buffy wonders how someone with a soul could kill their own father. All because of something he found out by torturing a Patricia Swann to death and taking a necklace off her. Veritas used to oh god no. Buffy just reads the next part control an alien. If Lex cracked the Veritas he has a Clark-bot on his side, not good.

Buffy laid on the couch there's nothing in Clark's journal or lap top about Kara and Buffy was so obsessed with Clark she never got to ask Xander about Kara. She found it funny that Xander is with an invulnerable alien. At least she could keep him out of trouble. Buffy's eyes glazed over and as much as she hates it she went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Buffy was woken up by the sound of a helicopter dangerously close to the place she's in. She gets up and looks around. Being the slayer she has better hearing than others and knows she's not alone in here. Buffy looks around and sees a man in Green leather. Great, just what she needs right now the Lucky Charms Bandit. Buffy sneaks up behind him and kicks him in the back of the head knocking him out.<p>

"You better not be old man Jenkins." Buffy quipped as she removed the hood and glasses. "Oliver Queen"

Buffy stood there arms across her chest waiting for the billionaire to regain consciousness. Oliver started coming to and clearing the cob webs in his head realizing he's tied up. He feels like he just got hit by a truck. He looks over and sees a petite blond has commandeered his longbow. When he tells Clark this story he's going to leave this part out.

"Where's Clark Kent?" The two ask in unison.

Buffy just looks confused. Until a blue beam of energy punches through the window revealing the helicopter she was hearing. Buffy ducks the attack and takes an arrow from Oliver's quiver and aims at the helicopter.

Oliver's eyes nearly shoot out. "Oh not that one."

Buffy shoots at the helicopter to scare off his friends, the arrow impacted on the helicopter and a something like a forcefield surrounded the helicopter and it started going down.

Oliver just glared at the girl. "You shot down my helicopter with my own damn arrow."

"I didn't mean to, and shut up." Buffy replied while going to the window and looking out. She breathed a sigh of relief that no one was hurt. "What the hell was in that arrow?"

"Electro Magnetic Pulse" Oliver answered.

Buffy just saw one girl and three guys exit and start coming up the elevator. She knew she should have called in some slayers. The elevator opened and she saw a blond woman with short hair in fishnets and a painted on mask. Along with a blonde guy in green and orange, next to him was another guy in silver blue and black, followed by a younger person in red and yellow…whom is currently dating her sister.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Bart what the hell is this?"

Impulse hesitated but decided to try to keep in character. "Who's Bart?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Shrimp I can smell that elephant husk that you call cologne from here."

Bart takes off his glasses and hood. "We really suck at this secret identity thing. It's good to see you on your feet Buffster you had Dawn terrified."

Buffy nodded. "I just wish I had a happier wake up." She and Clark should be having one of those deep passionate moments from movies she shouldn't have to be looking for him right now. She turned to Oliver "By the way what the hell is all this rich leather daddy."

Oliver frowned as he ran through his group, who they are and what they do. Buffy listens almost having a hard time believing this. She just turns to Bart and looks at him with the eyes of a slayer.

Bart is almost sweating. "What?"

Buffy just stared at him. "Dawn said you were a courier."

"I am a courier" Bart defended himself. "I'm just the fastest courier alive. Dawn knows already anyway."

Buffy's eyes shot out kill Dawn later find Clark now. "As much fun as this is why did Clark leave instructions for me to hail leather queen and the men in tights?"

All the leaguers shot Buffy a look of disbelief. Oliver was the one that spoke up. "Wait Clark was the one that told you to call us?"

Buffy nods. "Who were you expecting?"

Oliver shrugged. "Honestly I always expected it would be Lois. How do you know Clark anyway?"

Buffy just stares at him. "We've been dating for a year and a half."

Bart just smiled. Super powered guys always get the hottest girls. "You and stretch, man I gotta give him some mad props I didn't think my amigo had it in him."

Oliver turned to Buffy. "Do you know where to look?"

Buffy nods. "I have a pretty good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>4 Weeks Later<strong>

They went to the fortress or at least the glop of snow that was the fortress and nothing was there. They smacked around some guards but couldn't find anything. No Clark no Lex not even a single crystal so where was Clark during all this. He was locked away as forced labor after barely escaping the crumbling fortress. Clark made numerous attempts to escape but each one ended in complete and utter failure. His latest it seems had finally pushed his 'boss' over the edge. As he was set to chop him into pieces.

However before they could cut his throat. Someone was approaching the dock. The boss of the operation was shocked as it looked like the first time ever Clark had fear in his eyes after almost a month from this dark haired man walking in the sun. Milton Fine had found him. This time however he does not have his powers what the hell is he going to do? He watched as Fine and the boss got into a conversation. He didn't understand a word of it but at the end the boss said. "We'll throw him in for free."

Fine grabbed Clark by the scruff of the neck and marched him forward. "Keep moving"

Clark just looked behind Fine once they were out of eyesight. "So what exactly did you tell him anyway?"

"That I needed caviar and a new boy toy." A familiar female voice quips.

Clark turns around and sees Faith. He puts two and two together and quickly realizes that Fine is. "Spike"

Spike just smirked. "Bottle of hair dye $50 dollars" He shows him a ring. "The Gem of Amara from the Cleveland hellmouth dusting 6 Lestat want to bes. The look of terror on your face when you saw me bloody priceless. Come on stop sign I think you've been keeping a certain woman waiting far too long."

* * *

><p>Clark, Faith, and Spike rapidly board the plane and they take off. Buffy pounces on Clark like she usually does when he fights something dangerous. However this time Clark nearly falls back and she notices it. "Clark are you OK?"<p>

Clark just nods because this is OK for him now. "When Jor El said he had a way of controlling me he meant."

Buffy catches on. "He took away your powers."

Oliver chimes in. "Guess it beats Lex having control of a Clark bot."

Buffy puts her hands up. Working with Oliver this past has been well…a pain in the ass. "Please don't say bot followed by a person."

Oliver shrugs. "Whatever way you want it Speedy."

Clark just turns to Buffy. "Didn't let you choose your codename huh?"

Buffy shakes her head no. "I caught Bart and Dawn in a compromising situation I was so angry I actually caught him."

Clark panicked as he realized something. Someone's missing. "Where's Chloe?"

Oliver just looked at him. "I had an army of lawyers on it but whoever took Chloe sure wasn't homeland security."

Clark just looks at him. "Then there has to be something we missed."

Buffy just grabbed his shoulder for support she knows Chloe is his best friend and how much she means to him. "We called everyone even Angel. If the most evil lawyers on earth can't find her."

Clark had a thought. "What about Lex?"

Faith just looked at him. "I doubt cue ball could do anything under all that ice."

Clark just looked at her. "I survived without my powers. I'm sure Lex did too."

Buffy turned to Oliver. "Did you and your merry men in tights shut down all those 333 places?"

Oliver just glared at her. First Lana and now this Buffy. Clark has the strangest taste in women hands down. "33.1 and we got all of them except for the ridge facility in Montana."

"OK then let's go." Clark said.

Buffy just looked at him. "Clark this can be dangerous for you."

Clark just looked at her. "So was going after Titan and Bizarro you still went."

Buffy just stares at him. "I said all I'll say just try to stay alive I just got you back."

Clark just silently nods as a picture comes up on the TV screen. It's Willow and Xander.

Willow just smiles. "Hey you guys finally found Clark."

Xander runs up to the screen and nearly bulldozes Willow out of the way. "Clark tell me that you have seen Kara or at least know what happened to her."

Clark frowned. "I know where she is but I can't ever get to her."

Xander is horrified where is she then? "Clark we might have ways that you don't just tell us where she is."

Clark just looked right at the screen. "Brainiac locked her in the phantom zone it's the only place I can think of that's worse then death."

Willow looked at him. "Is that it the place you sent Caleb?"

Clark silently nods and Willow teleports off screen and into the plane causing everyone to jump in surprise especially Oliver.

"Jesus Red give a bloke a heart attack…If his heart still beated," Spike finished.

Clark juts turned to Willow. "You really think you can bring Kara back?"

Willow nodded without doubt. "I just need some of your blood and some of Dawnie's it's a whole blood thing."

Clark nodded and put his hand out. Willow looked at him with a you have to be kidding me look.

"It will work now." Clark assures her.

Willow cuts and sure enough drew blood fast. "Going to have to explain that one later. I'll see you soon Buff hopefully with Kara."

Buffy watches Willow leave and she's focused on Montana. They're all going so hopefully they can get Chloe and get out real quick.

* * *

><p>At the facility everyone went their own way Clark ran into someone he never expected to see. Lois with a bunch of guards.<p>

Lois is playing her part. "I can't believe this. One alarm-clock malfunction, and suddenly you're demoted and shipped to Deliverance territory." Lois sighs seeing Clark she doesn't need this right now. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I"

"You know him?" The one of the guards asked.

"Yeah, No." Lois and Clark say simultaneously.

Lois just glared at him. "He wishes he didn't know me. I thought I dropped you off at your cell."

"We'll take him back." Another guard offered

Lois glared at the guards. "And send me to the Sahara? One demotion this week is enough."

"We'll handle it." The guard said.

Lois wasted no time and assaulted the guards and Clark joined in knocking some senseless himself with punches kicks and throws.

Lois looked at Clark she was not attracted by that. "What are you doing here? And where did you learn to throw people around like that."

"I heard they had good espresso." Clark quipped. "And Buffy's a black belt." She taught him some things on the flight and thankfully Clark still has his memory at least.

Lois smirked so that's how she keeps Smallville in line. "You disappear for a month and come back with a sense of humor?"

Clark rolls his eyes. "I've been tracking Chloe down since Buffy woke up. The question is how did you get here?"

"Feminine charm" Lois answers as Clark scoffs. "Yes, I do have some."

"Great job protecting your short supply of it." Clark deadpanned.

Lois rolls her eyes. "Why don't you give your stand-up a rest and do exactly what I tell you? That way, we can find Chloe and stay alive at the same time."

Clark and Lois make it to where Chloe is held. The guard in the room knocks out Lois but Clark quickly knocks him out. He rescues Chloe and the two have a talk about being mortal and Chloe agrees to stay with Lois while Clark goes to look for the others.

* * *

><p>Buffy enters a room and sees Aquaman, and Black Canary tied up. "Well done guys you found Chloe. Are Impulse, Cyborg, and Oracle here too?"<p>

AC just looked at her confused. "No and why would Oracle leave HQ."

Buffy just shrugged. "I just had to make sure since its Tuesday."

AC and Dinah nod in understanding which actually means Dawn got kidnapped before. Buffy rolls her eyes at that and goes to break their chains when a green syringe is shot into her arm.

Lex's man smiled. "Do whatever it takes to find out what happened to Lex Luthor."

* * *

><p>Clark went down the hall and saw Buffy at the bottom of the stairs. "Buffy I found Chloe."<p>

Buffy went up stairs and cupped Clark's face in the palm of her hand. She quickly smashed the side of Clark's head into the glass window and he stumbled to the floor. "Where's Lex?"

"I have no idea." Clark answered.

Buffy just grabbed him and threw him down the stairs. "I'll do whatever it takes to find Lex."

Clark just rolls his eyes through the blood. "Buffy you hate Lex."

Buffy comes down pulling out a stake. "Start talking, or the biography of Clark Kent comes to a sudden, tragic end!"

Clark just looked at her from the floor. "I don't know."

Buffy had the stake in the air as Faith came through the door finding nothing and saw the sight. "B, no"

Buffy plunged the stake right into Clark no different than a vampire. Faith grabbed Buffy and threw her hard into a wall. A green light shimmers in Buffy's eyes as she regains control. What the hell did she do? Oh no…Oh god no!

Buffy ran over to Faith who was trying to keep pressure on Clark's wound. Faith put her hands up.

"It's me Faith I saw what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself."

Buffy cradled Clark in her arms. "Clark, come on!" Buffy looked at him tears in her eyes as her voice broke. "I'm so sorry. I... Clark, please. Clark, can you hear me? Clark please don't go not now."

Chloe came out of the room leaving Lois with Spike. "Oh, no!"

Buffy was trying to keep him here. "Clark!"

Chloe moved Buffy aside. "I can save him."

Buffy just looked at what she's done. "I couldn't stop myself."

"Buffy, move back. I can save him." Chloe assured her as Buffy handed Clark over to her.

Clark speaks weakly. "No…Chloe."

"It's gonna be okay." Chloe assured him.

Clark tried to keep her back. "No. No, don't heal me."

Chloe's face went to horror it wasn't working. "It's not working. Clark?"

Clark saw the white lights it's where he first met Buffy but he doesn't want to go now. There is still so much he wants to do. He sees glimpses of his life his parents Lana and the last time he was in that place with Buffy. He focuses his vision and sees his cousin looking down at him.

"I'm here Kal." Kara swept him up in her arms and she flies out the window for the sun with Clark in tow so his body heals and his powers are returned. She flies back to earth with Clark as healthy as the day he was born. Buffy just hugged Clark with all she had. Followed by Chloe. Spike and Lois came out as they landed which meant they had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p>Back at the Kent Barn the scoobies and the league joined for one big dinner celebration since everyone was finally back where they belonged. Lois was getting everything she could on everyone stuttering a bit at Clark or Kal El as he's also called. She looked at Ollie and realized how much she missed him. Maybe they could have a second chance.<p>

Clark looked over to Bart and Dawn. "Still can't believe it's the two of you."

Bart just smiled. "Hey stretch I had to find someone at some point."

"And what's wrong with me." Dawn pointed at him feeling insulted.

Clark just looked at the two and smiled adding on. "It's just how do you two find time to be together between all the kidnappings."

Dawn glared at him. "We don't get kidnapped that much."

Victor smiled. "They're right Kent it's mostly Dawn on Tuesdays and Bart on Thursdays."

Bart glared at him. "Very funny Tin man keep it up and we'll have Anya here to charge Stretch for the rescue that will be graceful."

Xander just stared at Victor and put a hand at his neck. "Ye high, rapidly changing hair color, loves money."

Victor nods. "That would be her."

Xander smiled happy Anya found someone. "Don't ever let her go."

Victor nodded. "I have no plan to Xander."

Xander just stares a hole through Dawn.

Dawn just smiles. "Hey you're both with different people and you're both happy. I didn't see any reason to bring it up."

Buffy just looks around the table. The people that are here are her family. This was the longest month in a long time. But they stood by her and not one of them gave up on finding Clark and Chloe. She was a little bit surprised to see Spike kissing Faith but fighting together on a hellmouth that was bound to happen. She sees Willow and Chloe having a laugh and a couple thoughts go through her head that maybe there is something there since Chloe dumped Jimmy for going to Lex behind her back. No shocker there the guy killed his father why would he protect Chloe. She sees Xander and Kara laughing and catching up. Apparently Kara is leaving tomorrow to search the earth looking for something called Kandor and Xander is going with her. She sees Lois and Oliver making jokes about each other and laughing back at good times. She sees Giles being the older patriarch just enjoying the scene. She sees Dawn with Bart. She wasn't a fan of Bart even less when she found out about his past but it became clear that Bart really cares for and loves Dawn. She's happy her sister has found someone who makes her happy and can get help at the speed of light if she's in trouble. That leaves Clark. Wait, where the hell is Clark? He must have blurred to the loft while no one was looking.

* * *

><p>Buffy entered the loft and saw Clark looking out to the sky. "You know if I wanted to stay with a brooding immortal I would have just stayed with Angel."<p>

Clark just smiled. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Buffy asked.

Clark wasn't sure how to say so he just went into a ramble. "You think you're immortal it only takes a second to find out you're not. When I was dying there were so many thoughts going through my head. Most of them were the things I regretted not doing and not having the time to do them."

"Like what?" Buffy asked.

"Certain things." Clark answered.

Buffy looked at him. "Not really a fan of the vague."

"I was going to wait until everyone left to do this. But since they're all eating I think we're safe." Clark pulled out a bracelet with a green stone in the middle of Kayla's bracelet. Contrary to popular belief only in a way it was meant for his soul mate but according to Kara it's a kryptonian engagement ring basically.

Clark got down on one knee and looked at Buffy in her eyes. "Buffy I liked you the moment I saw you. You were always so brave and you put aside your happiness for the sake of others so many times you might have me beat. I saw you courage and your strength. I love you Buffy Anne Summers and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Buffy had been left speechless. This was a rare moment if there ever was one. She absolutely loves Clark and always will. She realizes this is why she never gave up and how she was so fast to her feet in finding him she wanted this moment. "Yes Clark I will."

Clark wrapped Buffy in his arms and gave her a spin in happiness until they heard a female kryptonian shout "YES" from outside.

Buffy just smirked. "Forgot about Kara's hearing didn't you."

Clark put her down and shrugged his shoulders. "A little bit yeah."

Buffy looked down at the bracelet it's beautiful but much like a lot of things in Clark's life it's going to bring up questions. "Clark…I want to show people I'm engaged and I love this but…"

Clark caught on. He loves how Buffy protects his secret. "I didn't want to wait. I was planning on taking you out for breakfast and ring shopping tomorrow or I can make you one if you'd like."

Buffy smiled. "I'll take a custom made one. Really get to show it off."

Clark wrapped his arms around her. "Done and done. So Kara just got done telling everyone are you ready to face the music?"

Buffy just smiles and nods leading Clark out the door. He's back her family is in good hands and growing and soon she'll be starting a family of her own marrying the man she loves. They found each other on Earth and started a life together. They'll be ready for whatever the future might bring down on them.

**THE END**


End file.
